


Aftermath of a Gone-Wrong Rescue

by LordDootium



Series: The Moron Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha spills the tea on cadet Cody, Cody karked up, Gen, Obi-Wan isn't helping, The 212th dont laugh at Cody not out of respect, but out of fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDootium/pseuds/LordDootium
Summary: After Cody leads a botched rescue mission, he expects to get chewed out by Alpha-17 over the blunder.Instead, he is met with a much more embarrassing fate.
Series: The Moron Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774501
Kudos: 63





	Aftermath of a Gone-Wrong Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had in the back of my head for a while. Not the most eventful thing, but it fits in with what I was going for.

-Star Wars: the Moron Wars-

Part 2: Aftermath of a Gone-Wrong Rescue.

. . . . .  
  


It wasn't his fault they crashed. Just because Cody had been the one in the pilot’s seat, and planned out the trajectory for the mission,  _ and _ been the one to convince general Kenobi to agree to the rescue mission to this desolate hellhole of a planet, doesn't mean he was responsible for the faulty sensors that didn't pick up on the Separatists ships waiting to ambush them.

They had spent two days on that planet, and thankfully, most of the 212th troopers with them had just barely survived. But by the time they reached where the distress signal was coming from, what they found was a beaten and abused ARC trooper, roasting some alien meat over an open fire, lounging on what was almost a throne of dead battle droids.

And now Cody remained in his seat in the poorly-lit shuttle en-route back to Republic space, sulking about how karked everything ended up. His ever-optimistic general just couldn't resist trying to look on the bright side of things.

“Well, all things considered, that mission went better than I thought it would,” Obi-Wan said, having removed his singed and tattered set of outer robes. “Although, I didn't expect us to be the ones in need of a rescue, given how we were meant to be doing the rescuing ourselves.”

Cody internally sighed, not wanting to show his annoyance. It had been a long day, and none of it had been how he wanted to spend it.

“Yes, general. That's right.” Was all he said.

“I'm simply glad you got my distress signal, Kote.” A voice sounded out, Alpha-17 rearing around in the pilot’s seat to face the marshal commander.

“Surprised you needed it. Would have thought you were able to take on an entire planet of clankers on your own.” Cody said, as he subconsciously ran a hand over the jagged hole in his bucket’s visor, from where a spider droid had come out of nowhere and tried to impale his head with it’s legs.

“I may be good, but I'm not Fordo levels of good.”

“Speaking of which, from what I’ve been told, didn't you and Fordo train Cody and the rest of the Clone Commanders?” 

“That's right, sir. Him and his batchmates were a bunch of troublemakers, but they seem to have turned out alright in the end.”

“Troublemakers you say? Please, do go on.” Kenobi said, not bothering to hide an almost mischievous grin.

"Well, there was the time where Cody convinced some poor shinnies into helping break into one of the cloning labs..."

Cody had already resigned himself to his fate, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it about this botched mission. But now, he realised that  _ this _ would be his punishment for the half-assed mission, and settled in for what would feel like an eternity as Alpha began telling stories of him, Fox, Wolffe, and all the other CC’s training days to the General and all the other present 212th troops.


End file.
